


All Fall Down

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Lio can’t feel his hands anymore.It’s the weird bullet, he knows that much, but he should be able to overcome everything the Foundation has come up with to fight the Burnish - he knows he is powerful, ever by normal standards. Maybe the most powerful.So why can’t he burn it?
Relationships: Vulcan Haestus/Lio Fotia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags. also don't kill me. someone had to write the first Vulcan/Lio noncon ok there were some serious bedroom eyes in that scene

Lio can’t feel his hands anymore. 

It’s the weird bullet, he knows that much, but he should be able to overcome everything the Foundation has come up with to fight the Burnish - he knows he is powerful, ever by normal standards. Maybe the most powerful.

So why can’t he  _ burn it? _

Vulcan smiles, all sharp teeth as his people shoot into the crowd of panicked Burnish. “Absolute Zero Bullet. Made just for you, scum.”

Lio growls and calls to his fire again. It boils just under his skin, sizzles, and for a second he’s sure he can overcome this, fight back, but he feels the spark on the tips of his fingers dying under the ice. It shouldn’t be like this. It can’t be like this, not when they are all backed up into a corner, not when he sees Burnish all around him yelling and falling as Meis and Gueira try all they can to fight back, but there’s too many of them, too sudden.

Vulcan watches him with an idle interest. “Not so chatty now, huh?” He yanks at Lio’s hair, pushes him up, and Lio winces as his whole body tries to support itself on the roots of his hair. He would have to kneel for the pain to lessen, but he would rather die than let Vulcan think he has won. Even if he maybe did.

No, Lio can’t think like this; he has to focus, fight this - this  _ infection _ back before Freezing Force has time to hunt every Burnish down and load them to the truck. Meis and Gueira will buy him enough time. They have to. 

Vulcan leans over, his face on Lio’s level, and Lio once again is struck at how much he towers over him. Stupid big gear. Lio is sure he uses it just to boost his ego, make every human being he encounters feel small and helpless. “Where did all that heat go? Finally accepting your place, are we?”

“Fuck you.” His lips hurt as they move, too cold and too stiff, but he still manages to growl as he usually did. 

Vulcan laughs. “Feisty! I like that.”

Lio spits on his face. He thriumphs for a second, seeing his spit slide on the side of Vulcan’s face before he’s hit so hard his whole body slams into the ground. He tries to cushion it with his hands only to be reminded that the ice has crawled all the way up his elbows now, and his head crashes down with a dull sound. Lio gasps for his breath, air suddenly kicked out of his lungs, and then a metal-clad leg comes on his stomach, hard, and he can swear he hears his ribs crack.

“Good. Still some fight left in you.” The heel digs into Lio’s flesh, tears at his skin, and he grits his teeth not to gasp in pain. “Let’s see how long you can keep this up.”

Lio growls. He could use his fire to burn the bastard to a crisp tight here and there, but it’s hard enough to keep the chill at bay and stop it from engulfing him whole, and he doesn’t want to know what would happen if he let it spread even for a second unchecked. But he can take it; the pain is nothing new. He just needs to focus, and-

“Say…” Vulcan’s leg slides lower and Lio is glad of the lack of pressure on his ribs before he feels the boot press between his legs, and this time Lio can’t stop the cry from escaping his lips as it digs in, even when he tries to shrug it off. “You are pretty small and cute for a guy, aren’t you.”

Lio stills. “What?”

A grin full of sharp teeth hovers over him. “We could have some fun before you completely turn into a frigid bitch.”

_ No _ . The fire cries in his blood, yells with alarm, but he can’t reach them, can’t  _ command  _ them, and he can only try to kick as he feels the metal grind into his crotch and hands on his hips. The belts click open, one by one, and Lio shivers as cold air hits his skin. His muscles strain as he tries to push his thighs together against the hands pushing at them, forcing them wide to the ground.

“So you don’t have a cunt after all.” There’s something like disappointment in Vulcan’s voice and Lio’s heart leaps. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you just because of that.” 

His weight shifts as he gropes at the underside of Lio’s thigh, then lower, over his ass, and Lio hisses as cold metal presses into him.

“At least you are tight enough for a good fuck.”

Lio groans, but it comes out far too weak and strained. Where are Meis and Gueria? Can they see it? God, there’s so much Burnish around them, frozen eyes watching as Lio is felt up and pinned down, humiliated-

“NO!” Lio yells, and the fire sings in his veins. He won’t allow it, he can’t allow it, not like this, not in front of everyone-

The ice hits him more than the punch that comes across his face. His breath is stolen out of his lungs, the world spins, and he lands face first into the dirt.

“Yes, be angry. Squirm like the worm you are.” The metal-clad fingers are on his hips, digging into exposed skin, and Lio can swear he can feel the heavy breath on the back of his neck. He’s sure he’s imagining it before a tongue laps at his neck, sharp teeth dragging across the junction of his collarbone, wet and heavy and making Lio’s stomach turn more than the ice seeping inside his bones and flesh.

He tries to kick, to move, at least fall flat on the earth to make what Vulcan wants as hard as it can possibly be, but the hand keeps him in place, metal as cold as the ice.

Lio would have prefered the ice.

“Not spreading your legs only makes it harder for you, you know.”

“Fuck you,” Lio spits out. He tries not to budge, but he can’t stop a shiver from running down his spine as a hand comes to his ass and spreads his cheeks. God, he must look pathetic, ass in the air and face in the dirt, bent over for the cruelest, most despicable lackey of Kray Foresight.

A hand disappears - and Lio yells as it comes back down on him, a slap so hard he is shoved forward, whole body jumping. 

“You know, that defiant act has its charm, but I’m getting tired of it.” Vulcan fondles Lio’s ass, fingers grazing at the abused flesh, and then another slap, harder, and this time Lio bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. Vulcan hits harder and irritation seeps into his voice, and that gives Lio some sick satisfaction, despite it all. “What about you tell me how much you want my cock, and I just  _ might _ consider not killing you on the spot.”

He shouldn’t be thinking like this but, fuck, death would be less humiliating than whatever this is. “Go fuck yourself.”

Vulcan sighs, as if disappointed, but the next strike is harder than the ones before and Lio is sure he heard a crack of a bone giving up under him. He can’t tell. If anything broke, it’s under the ice now, unfeeling and frozen.

“Well then, Fotia. Maybe I should just choose someone here that would play along nicely.”

Time stops. 

No. There are so many Burnish here; men, women -  _ kids _ , for fuck’s sake! Would Vulcan really hurt a kid just to make Lio play along? Make all of the other watch as he does the worst he can to someone that can’t fight back?

Lio knows the answer to that all too well. 

An overly theatrical sigh. “I should be going, then. Maybe that one will treat me better than you.”

Lio hates himself, but he hates Vulcan more. “W-wait.”

He can almost feel the excitement in Vulcan’s grip on him, that sick bastard. “Oh? Have something to say, worm?”

Lio is glad he can’t see Vulcan’s face with his face full of dirt. Or anyone else’s. 

“Fuck me,” Lio says into the ground.

“Speak up, bastard.”

Lio wants to kick his face. How good would it feel, smashing that ugly face into a mush, watching blood spurt from the broken nose and the bones snap, slash at his stomach and drag his entrails out while he squirms and yells in pain. He would watch and laugh and let him burn for eternity before finally granting his wish of death.

Lio moves his head to the side and glances behind him at Vulcan’s ugly face. “Fuck me.”

Vulcan laughs. “That won’t do, slut. Ask properly. Nicely.” He pets Lio’s bare ass, puts his thumbs into the small dips at the bottom of Lio’s spine. He’s smiling, still smiling with that mouth full of sharp teeth. He could rip through Lio’s throat so easily with just them. 

Lio has to survive. He stares into Vulcan’s eyes, refusing to back down.

“Please fuck me.” A beat of his heart. “ _ Sir. _ ”

Vulcan’s hands twitch on his hips. Lio would be glad for the reaction if not for what he knows will come after.

“Who would have thought that the leader of all those terrorist scum would turn out to be such a whore.” He yanks at Lio’s hips, forces him back, flush against his crotch, and Lio can’t ignore the hardness growing against him any longer. Not when Vulcan grinds against his bare ass and grunts, digging the metal fingers so hard Lio feels them break skin.

Vulcan grabs at Lio’s hair and pushes him on his knees, back flush against Vulcan’s chest.

“Wants me to fuck you raw or make me nice and wet before I stick it in your ass?” Vulcan breathes out against Lio’s neck. 

A choice. Or is it? 

Lio can take it. He has to. But he will not bend down and- and do what Vulcan wants him to do. He would rather die. His words are one thing, but actions… That, Lio refuses to do.

“Or do we need to get someone else here to suck me?”

“No.” It flies out of Lio’s mouth before he can as much as think. “I will do it.”

A hand in his hair twists, and he is roughly shoved down again, his neck twisting, and he gasps in pain before the rest of his body can follow down, turn around until he’s on his knees, low, with Vulcan towering over him.

“Then get to work, slut.”

Feeling Vulcan against his was one thing. Seeing the bulge, then watching as he puts his dick out, feeling the low, acidic smell scraping at his throat - that is something else entirely, something Lio has not thought about. 

It’s big. It’s bigger than any dick Lio has ever seen, erect or not - it must be something about the suit, some cock extension or  _ something _ ; Lio refuses to believe that it could belong to a living human being, even such scum as Vulcan. It’s dark and veiny, too dark. 

He has a snarky remark at the tip of his tongue, but he decides against it, seeing that he will have to take this down his throat soon and the last thing he needs is pissing Vulcan off more. Not like that would be much of a difference.

“Scared, slut?”

Lio doesn’t look up as he mouths at the tip of the erection. He can barely move, his neck and shoulders sore and hands bound - fuck, up his arms too, now creeping past the collarbone. Maybe that’s why Vulcan wants Lio to do it; soon there will be nothing there but ice, dead tissue eaten away by the cold. 

Lio tries to take it, but his lips already stretch past what would be uncomfortable even at the tip. He flicks his tongue, sucks at the tip - and the hand in his hair twists again. “Move your damn mouth or I will do it for you.”

It hurts. Even the small bit he forces himself to swallow down makes him wince; he’s not even halfway in, dammit, there’s no fucking way Lio can take all of it, not with the way his eyes water and his lungs scream for oxygen-

Suddenly his scalp flashes in pain again and he’s pushed forward, further, harder,  _ no _ , he’s going to choke, suffocate on the dick with Vulcan grunting over him and impaling him more, and it’s  _ not all the way in yet, _ even when Lio swallows down against everything, tries to take it, his vision blurs and escapes and-

Another hand on his head, keeping him in place, and Vulcan starts to move, sharp, hard snaps of hips tearing down Lio’s muscles, making him light-headed, filling his mouth with salty precome and dirty taste that makes him gag.

He could snap his jaws shut. He could let his teeth tear through this enormous dick and listen to Vulcan’s screams as he bleeds out and tries to escape. He could. 

But he doesn’t, because there are others here, frozen but alive, and all keeping Vulcan’s men from shattering them into pieces is Vulcan’s command. 

So Lio cries out and tries to take it all, tries to move his tongue even though there is no place to move and listens to Vulcan’s groans.

“So hungry for cock, are you?” He pushes again, past what could be pain, and Lio feels vomit rising in his stomach. “I could paint your pretty face white, but that wouldn’t be as fun as you crying for more under me, would it.”

Lio would rather die than cry for more. But he can’t tell that with his face full of cock, so instead he glares at the blur of Vulcan’s face and hopes the message gets across even through the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

When Lio feels the sweaty pubic hair, Vulcan finally takes Lio off him. Lio starts to cough, barely stopping vomit from spilling from his mouth, and he’s almost glad for that before he is again pushed to the ground, ass up, and this time he’s unfortunate enough to be able to position his frozen hands and arms so he can support his front.

He sees eyes watching him, both of his people and those of Freeze Force, and suddenly he’s very aware that they are in the middle of all this chaos, a show for all to see, and he can’t not notice the uneasy way the Freeze Force men are shifting their weights on their feet with tents in their pants. 

Vulcan must see him look around, because he laughs again, his dick a wet line against Lio’s ass. “Maybe I should let them have a piece of you too later. But don’t worry, for now I want to hear you yell.”

Lio has never hated someone as fiercely, as burning as he does Vulcan in this moment. Kray is a symbol. Kray is the mastermind. Lio doubts that Kray has ever hurt a Burnish with his own hands.

Vulcan is the exact opposite. He’s just plain evil, without the pleasant illusion hiding his ugliness. He’s proud of being a bastard. 

Lio’s ass is spread again and Vulcan pushes in without a warning, all at once, and the spit Lio has coated his dick in does nothing to stop the wave of rippling pain as he’s being forced open, being  _ humiliated _ and raped. He tries to put his hips away, but Vulcan keeps him in place, shoves him harder against him, and Lio cries out with every twitch, every move. He can swear he can feel Vulcan’s dick all the way inside him, straining in his stomach, and he’s afraid to look down at his skin to see it ripple, see the outline of the thick head forcing its way harder, deeper. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re tight.” Vulcan pulls away, the drag of his cock ripping Lio’s muscles, and then slams back in, and Lio shouts, his arms failing him as he falls down, nose digging in the sand. 

Vulcan doesn’t stop. Of course he doesn’t. Lio tries to bite his lips, to stop the pathetic sounds from slipping out, but he can’t, every move an agony, the weight on his back crushing him to the ground, no,  _ no _ -

A cold hand worms its way around his back and onto his stomach. “You’re  _ hard _ ?”

He isn’t. He can’t be. 

And yet, he’s straining against the metal hand, already leaking on the tip and crying out at the touch. 

“What a slut. You got turned on by being raped? Or do you like big cocks up your ass so much you don’t even care?”

Shame, shame; tears stream down Lio’s cheeks again as Vulcan tugs at him, harder, his cock so deep Lio can’t tell what he’s feeling anymore. It’s so big, mercilessly scrapping at his insides, hitting that spot over and over without even trying.  _ Fuck _ , Meis and Gueira weren’t even half that size, never reaches so far and hard that Lio’s eyes would roll back and he could only whine and  _ take it _ . 

He hates it, and yet his body sings, blood boils, not enough to light a spark but just enough to feel warmer, despite it all, with the cold hand now leaving his erection and grabbing at his hips to slam into him harder, faster with the slap of flesh so loud everyone here must hear it. 

“Such a desperate whore. Just needs a dick in you and suddenly you’re so docile.  _ Fuck _ , should have done it months ago.”

The words swirl and mix, barely making sense anymore. His throat is hoarse, he can’t feel the front of his body and feels too much on his back. He doesn’t know if he’s crying or not, is he breathing or not; the only real thing is Vulcan on him, inside him, his thighs slapping against Lio’s ass and his dick ripping through his insides, messing up all that Lio so meticulously built, all his reputation and fear and fire.

“Fuck!” Vulcan grunts again, fingers scraping down at Lio’s skin and dragging the sharp metal down to Lio’s ass, hard enough that Lio arches his back and cries out again. “You’re so damn  _ tight _ . Would be a waste to just, just let you die.”

Lio doesn’t care. He yells when Vulcan picks up the pace of his hips. He shudders when he feels blood trickle down his back and thighs, and he closes his eyes when he sees the man around them come closer, staring, witnessing Lio’s fall.

Lio would rather die than live in this hell a second longer, but it isn’t his choice. 

Vulcan presses hard on him when he grunts and comes, grinding deep and spilling, spilling without an end, and a ridiculous thought passes Lio’s mind: he’s being bred, pinned in place like a female in heat with a panting male on her, filled to the brim and impregnated. It’s ridiculous and disgusting and yet his hips jump and he’s coming too, arching his back and crying out, taking it all.

Vulcan pulls out of Lio after what feels like an eternity and before Lio’s knees collapse he can feel cum trickle down his ass. He can’t cry or yell, only try to breathe with a face full of tears and snot.

He looks at Vulcan - and finds him staring down at him, but with that toothy grin gone. And for some reason, it scares Lio even more.

Vulcan grabs his gun from the ground and nudges Lio’s ass with it. It slides in the mess of Lio’s spit and cum and catches on the rim of Lio’s ass. 

And he pushes the tip inside.

Lio feels the cold of the metal before Vulcan grins again and pulls the trigger.


End file.
